Kemesuman Canyul
by CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala
Summary: Hanya sebuah fanfict absurd yang menceritakan tentang sifat mesum Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak begitu mesum namun lumayan mesum(?) #opoiki? SUMMARY ORA MBENYUS(?) . tapi parcayalah, isi tidak seamburegul(?) Summary. CHANBAEK, SLIGHT! KAISOO/HUNHAN. DLDR! RnR plis(?) . SMUT/LEMON/MATURE! YAOI!


**Kemesuman Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**KEMESUMAN CHANYEOL**

**AUTHOR:**

**Parkbyunnietut**

**RATED: T++/SEMI-M(Mesum tapi enggak mesum*mesum amat)(?)**

**GENRE:**

**Romance(gagal total), Fluff(Ancur), Humor(tidak yakin), Absurd(sudah di jamin)**

**CAST: **

**PAPA DAN MAMA SAYA(?) A.K.A CHANBAEK**

**SLIGHT! HUNHAN, KAISOO And other official pairing.**

**DISCLAIMER: Cerita nista ini mutlak milik saya si author abal-abal yanh berasalndari gua hantu(?). Chara milik siapapun yg berhak memiliki(?). **

**SUMMARY: **Baekhyun memikirkan maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol barusan. "Sepertinya Baekhyun ingin diperawani eoh?"- Chanyeol. "Daehyun? Taeyeon-noona? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"-Baekhyun. "Yaa! Chanyeol, Kau bau! Jangan berani menyentuhku! Aroma mu membuat kepala ku berjenut sak-hoeekk"-Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeolpun hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya sambil memandang pintu kamar mandi yang menjadi korban kekerasan Baekhyun.

**WARNING(!) **

**BOYS LOVE/YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI. TYPO(?). GAJE. ABAL. ABSURD. OOC. DLDR! . TIDAK SESUAI EYD!. BAHASA KURANG MANCEPP(?)**

**A/N:**

Usahakan untuk meninggalkan jejak semampu kalian :), Enggak maksa sih cuman berharap ada yang ngeresponse doang, ini FF pertama saya soalnya *ff pertama dan dengan lancang gue nistain semua member exo xD

oke dont banyak cin to the cong(?)

Happy reading~ :*

hidup chanbaek(?) ^^

.

.

"A-KU TI-DAK MA-UUUUUUU!"

Jerit Baekhyun menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Baekhyun melemparkan bantal sofa yg berada di sebelahnya ke arah Jongin dan Sehun yang tengah gelindingan di atas karpet. Jongin memegangi perutnya yg terasa sedikit kebas karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sehun masih terbahak sambil memukul-mukul meja dan menggigitinya(?). Jongin mencoba mengontrol tawa nya yang sudah kelewat batas kewajaran(?). Mengusap air mata bahagianya(?) lalu berdiri, beranjak menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah merengut sambil memajukan bibir tipis-nya.

Jongin meghempaskan pantat bohainya ke sofa-di sebelah Baekhyun yang nampak merengut. Masih sambil tertawa kecil dia bertanya kepada Baekhyun berada di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak mau, Hyung? Kurasa Jung Daehyun itu cukup tampan loh,"

Baekhyun mendelik tajam ke arah Kai yang tengah menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Antisipasi mencegah tertawanya meledak lagi mungkin.

Baekhyun memandang Jongin dengan tatapan yang tajam setajam golok(?). seolah tengah menguliti pemuda berkulit eksotis tersebut. Jongin yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itupun semakin bernafsu(?) untuk membuat Baekhyun naik pitam.

Jongin mengerling nakal ke arah Baekhyun yang sukses membuat pemuda mungil tersebut harus berusaha mati-matian untuk mengontrol emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Wajah Baekhyun memerah menahan marah, Jongin semakin terbahak di buatnya.

Baekhyun mendengus, di ambilnya remote televisi yg berada di samping kanan-nya, dan di lemparkanya benda yg lumayan keras tersebut ke arah Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga.

Dan benda mungil tak berdosa itupun mendarat dengan mulus di hidung Jongin yg minimalis(?). Dan marilah kita doakan hidung na'as Kim Jongin yang telah menjadi korban kekerasan yang di lakukan oleh tersangka Byun Baekhyun(?).

"akh!" Jongin mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap hidung -tak- mancungnya yg mulai berubah warna menjadi sedikit kemerahan. Hidungnya terasa sakit dan nyeri, dan sumpah demi Hyorin yang semakin montok(?) lemparan Baekhyun itu tidak bisa di bilang pelan. Jongin hanya bisa berharap di dalam hati semoga hidung seksinya tidak bertambah pesek karena insiden ini.

Jongin mendelik ke arah Bekhyun yang tengah memukul mukul sofa sambil terbahak.

Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya berperan sebagai penonton pun merasa dirinya mesti ikut andil dalam adegan ini(?).

"Sudahlah man! , Jangan bersedih hati, Hidungmu masih menempel dengan sempurna kok. Dia tidak berpindah kemana-mana. Jangan di elus-elus terus, ntar kamunya tambah pesek loh!"

JLEB! JLEBB! .

ALANGKAHSAKITNYAHATIKIMJONGINMAMAH! T.T

SEMUA ORANG MENISTAKAN HIDUNG JONGIN YANG KELEWAT SEKSI INI.

Jongin meremas dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa tertohok(?) oleh perkataan Sehun barusan. Sehun mengucapkan rangakian kata yang sukses membuat Kim Jongin merasa ingin terjun dari atas genteng dan mendarat dengan mulus di atas permukaan kasur yang membelai(?). Sunguh! Sehun itu magnae kurang ajar! Dia itu super sekalee(?)

Bukanya menghibur hati Jongin yg tengah gundah/g -_- eh dia-nya malah bikin hati Jongin semakin berdarah-darah.

oke, ini alay -_-

Baekhyun yang sudah selesai dengan urusanya-(menertawai Jongin adalah hal spesial yang memiliki nilai tersindiri bagi Byun Baekhyun)-pun menghampri kedua magnae tersebut yang tengah melempar tatapan yang berbeda artian; Jongin memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan penuh luka(?) sementara Sehun tengah memandangi Jongin dengan tatapan yang kelewat polos.

ugh! Andaikan Sehun tau seberapa inginya Jongin meninju wajah yg-sok -polos tersebut.

Baekhyun mengulum senyum.

Baekhyun merangkul pundak Sehun yang-uhm- lumayan tinggi untuk di gapai. Cukup memalukan memang. Mengingat tubuh pendek- biar lebih terkesan halus, kita sebut saja dengan istilah mungil- Baekhyun yang seperti manusia kekurangan kalsium. terkadang Baekhyun ingin memprotes kepada tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya yg telah membuat ia lahir di dunia ini dengan tubuh yang pendek-uhm- mungil maksudnya. Kenapa tuhan? kenapa?. Batin Baekhyun nelangsa.

"Benar apa kata makhluk cadel ini, Kai. Percuma juga kan? Sebanyak dan serutin apapun kau mengelus hidungmu yang pesek itu , percayalah kawan! hidung pesekmu yang sering kau sebut 'mancung yang tertunda' itu tidak akan bertambah tinggi. Terima nasib sajalah. Kurasa hidung minimalis mu itu tidak terlalu buruk untuk tampangmu. Hell yah~ kau jadi keliatan sedikit EKSOTIS dengan dengan bentuk hidung mu yang tidak terlalu menonjol". Dan Baekhyun pun tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya. Mengabaikan perubahan mimik wajah Jongin yang memerah menahan perasaan dongkol sekaligus malu.

oke cukup! Hati Jongin sudah cukup sakit dengan segala penghinaan yang ia terima. Terkadang ia bingung . Apa salah hidung Jongin, Ya tuhan? kenapa semua orang dengan tega menghujat dan menghina hidungnya- yang menurut Jongin -seksi ini? Kenapa? Apa salah Jongin di masa lalu sehingga ia bisa mempunyai hidung KURANG mancung seperti ini?

Udah pesek, Mana buluk pula(?)

Mendadak Jongin merasa kalu takdir benar-benar mempermainkanya.

Ugh~ bunuh saja diriku. Ngenes Jongin di dalam hati. Tapi jangan deh, Setidaknya dia seksi. Dia seksi dan juga hebat dalam dance. dan juga jangan lupakan dia itu anti meanstrim. MANA ADA RAKYAT KOREA YANG PUNYA HIDUNG SESEKSI HIDUNG JONGIN?. ya! Jongin itu keren.

"hehe, kami bercanda item. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, okay?" Ujar Baekhyun setelah menepuk pelan pundak Jongin. Baekhyun menghempaskan pantanya ke permukaan sofa yang empuk, di seberang Jongin-di sebelah kanan tempat Baekhyun duduk terdapat meja kecil yang memiliki beberapa laci yang berisi puluhan kaset berbagai genre milik member EXO. Baekhyun ingat dulu dirinya pernah menemukan sebuah DVD porno dari dalam laci tersebut. Dan setelah menghabiskan waktunya elama berabad-abad/salah/ -setelah menghabiskan waktunya selama berminggu-minggu untuk mencari tau siapa orang yang telah menyimpan benda laknat tersebut, akhirnya ia tau bahwa pemilik kaset tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kim jongin. Dan pada saat itu pula Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memberi gelar The King of yadong-eh tidak! The Queen of yadong- yah~ karena kalian taulah kalau gelar 'the King of Yadong sudah di berikan kepada kandidat yang terkuat(?). Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Eunhyuk, sunbae-nya di super junior.

Baekhyun mengambil majalah yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja kemudian membukanya. Mencari wacana yang setidaknya menarik untuk di baca. Baekhyun membuka lembar demi lembar majalah tersebut. Dahinya mengernyit saat dirinya menemukan sesuatu yang ganjal pada majalah yang tengah ia geluti. Semakin lama semakin ganjal dan juga aneh. Kenapa majalah ini jadi membahas tentang 'cara berciuman yang panas'? . Wajah Baekhyun memanas saat matanya secara tidak sengaja(masa?) menemukan gambar yang ugh~ so hot)?). Di halaman itu terdapat sebuah gambar yang menampilkan sesosok namja tampan dan seksi yang tengah mengecapi leher seorang namja mungil manis yang hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran yang memberikan kesan seksi dan menggoda. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah ke arah lain. Dan Baekhyun berani bersumpah bahwa ia sangat merutuki keputusanya untuk menoleh ke arah belakang. Karena saat ini Baekhyun merasa bahwasanya wajahnya terasa panas-sangat panas dan benar-benar panas bahkan lebih panas ketimbang yang tadi, di saat netranya menagkap siluet tubuh tegap Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di dekat dapur.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya sendiri-secara tidak sengaja- di saat bulir-bulir air jatuh menetes dari tubuh Chanyeol , memberikan kesan yang sumpah demi apa Baekhyun merasa bahwa dadanya bergemuruh dengan hebat. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa di saat Chanyeol memutar knop pintu kamar mereka dan masuk kedalam kamar tersebut di saat pintu kayu itu berhasil di buka.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah majalah tadi.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sembari memasang wajah bodoh(Baekhyun masih memandangi majalah itu) .

Diliriknya Jongin dan Sehun yang tengah saling jambak karena memperebutkan jus strawberry buatan Baekhyun yang belum sempat di minum oleh sang empu.

Matanya kembali menatap majalah yang masih di tanganya dengan pandangan aneh.

eh tunggu! Jus? Strawberry? buatan Baekhyun?

SATU DETIK.

DUA DETIK..

TIGA DETIK...

DAN BERDETIK-DETIK SETELAHNYA...

Baekhyun berusaha mencerna sesuatu mengganjal dalam otaknya. Entah kenapa otaknya mendadak menjadi lamban selamban Ddangkomanya Yesung- eh kok malah ngegosipin kura-kura sih? (?) -_-

Baekhyun tersadar akan sesuatu(akhirnya)

JUSTRAWBERRYBUATANBAEKHYUN?

**JUSSTRAWBERRYBUATANBAEKHYUN?**

**BAEKHYUN MURKA!**

.

Pletak! pletak!

.

"aww" ringis Jongin dan Sehun bebarengan sesaat setelah sebuah benda yang keras-tidak terlalu keras sih- mengenai kepala bagian belakang mereka secara lancang.

Baekhyun menggeram kesal setelah menimpuk(?) belakang kepala Sehun dan juga Jongin menggunakan kertas majalah yang di gulung.

Tak taukah Sehun dan juga Jongin jikalau jus itu hanya boleh di minum oleh Baekhyun seorang? Baekhyun sudah bersusah payah, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan usahanya-tsaah- hanya untuk membuat jus itu.(bahkan Baekhyun sampai menghancurkan pintu kulkas). Dan what the fvck? Sehun dan Jongin dengan seenak pantatnya menghabiskan minuman manis berwarna merah muda tersebut tanpa menyisakanya sedikitpun. Tak tersisa! SEDIKITPUN!

Ludes!

Ambless!

Hanya tinggal gelasnya doang.

Dan mendadak Baekhyun ingin segera mengkhitankan(?) ke-dua dongsaeng-nya kurang ajar ini.

"Hiya Jongin Sehun kamprettttt! Dapuq lo berdua udah bikin jus gue hilang lenyap tanpa nyisa setetespun. Sini lo berdua gue jambakin! KENAPA KALIAN MENGHABISKAN JUS BUATANKU YANG SUDAH AKU BUAT DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH DAN MENGERAHKAN SELURUH USAHA DAN TENAGA KU HEHH? MAU MATI? KALIAN MAU GUE SANTET? UDAH BOSAN HIDUP? OKE SINI GUE YADONGIN-eh tunggu!" -_- Teriak Baekhyun kepada Sehun dan Jongin yang tengah tertunduk takut akan emosi Bekhyun yang tengah meledak-ledak. Salah mereka berdua juga, udah tau kalau Baekhyun itu orangnya lumayan tempramental, emosinya gampang tersulut. Dan dengan tanpa beban mereka berdua meminum jus buatan Baekhyun yang nganggur di atas meja. Jongin mengira kalau Jus itu sengaja di buatkan untuknya( pede banget lu bang? -_-). Jadi tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, ia langsung meneguk jus menggoda tersebut sampai tinggal tersisa setengah gelas. Dan Sehun pun menghabiskan sisanya. Dan harus mereka berdua akui kalau Baekhyun cukup mahir dalam membuat jus. Rasa jus tersebut lumayan enak. Sangat enak malah. Jongin jadi menginginkanya lagi.

"errr.. hyung? bisakah kau membuat jus lagi? Jus buatanmu tadi sungguh lezat, asal kau tau saja". cicit Jongin sambil memainkan ujung kaosnya.

Baekhyun melotot tak percaya.

Kurang ajar sekali Kim Jongin sialan.

asfjkljkljkl

"JONGINNNN! MATI SAJA KAU!"

Jongin menutupi kedua lubang telinganya yang berdengung sakit karena teriakan Baekhyun yang WOW ! Jongin berani bersumpah kalau suara Baekhyun terdengar lebih cempreng ketimbang suaranya sendiri sa'at menyanyi di salah satu bagian lagu MAMA.

sekali lagi wow!

Teriakan Baekhyun tadi juga sukses membuat tikus kejang-kejang.

Dan untuk ketiga kalinya WOW!

Populasi kaca yang ada di muka bumi ini sudah mulai terancam punah(?)

"BAEK, JANGAN BERTERIAK! TERIAKAN MU TADI SUKSES MEMBUAT KACA YANG BERADA DI KAMARKU HANCUR MENJADI BERKEPING-KEPING!" Teriak Suho dari dalam kamarnya. Sepertinya dia cukup terganggu oleh teriakan Baekhyun. Yah, makhluk mana yang tidak terganggu oleh teriakan Baekhyun yang kelewat merdu?

Burung-burung yang sedang berterbangan-pun langsung mabok jika mendengar teriakan baekhyun yang-ehm- you know what lah -_-

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI LEADER BANTET!" Suho yang berada di dalam kamarnya pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tidak usah di tanggapi okay? Berdebat dengan Baekhyun hanya akan membuang waktu berhaga-nya dengan sia-sia. Persetan dengan Baekhyun yang tengah mengamuk. Suho tidak perduli. Begitulah pikur Suho.

oke kembali ke BaekKaiHun!

Baekhyun tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memandangi gelas wadah jus strawberry yang di buatnya tadi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Oh alangkah malangnya nasib Byun Baekhyun yang kelewat imut ini duhh gusti?(?).

Sehun memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan kasian. Dia merasa bersalah sih sebenernya. Tapi apa boleh buat? nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur, right? Sehun hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali sambil menciumi tangan Baekhyun dan sungkem untuk beberapa menit(?). Mengabaikan wajah Baekhyun yang tercengo-cengo di buatnya.

"Hyung~ Maafin Sehun yah? Sehun janji tidak akan mengulangi hal ini lagi. Salahkan saja Jongin yang dengan tidak sopan menghasut otak Sehun yang polos ini agar meminum jus itu. Ini sepenuhnya salah Jongin Hyung! Sehun cuma menjadi korban dalam kasus ini. Hyung boleh kok ngehajar Jongin. Tapi Sehun juga ikut andil yah? Tangan Sehun udah gatel ingin menjambak rambut seseorang. ayolah hyung~ bbuing~ bbuing~" Cerocos Sehun panjang lebar sambil mengeluarkan jurus Aegyo-nya kepada Bekhyun yang tengah membulatkan mulutnya.-ekspresi orang cengo-.

Aegyonya sehun O.O

uhhh~ Unyu sekali!

Terlalu unyu malah. Sampai-sampai Jongin yang secara tidak sengaja melihatnya pun merasa bahwa perutnya mual secara tiba-tiba. Jongin dengan tergesa beranjak dari duduknya, dan melesat ke arah dapur, menunduk-kan tubuhnya di depan wastafel dan-

"Hoek-hoek-hoekk!" -_-

Sehun menatap siluet tubuh Kai yang tengah tertunduk di hadapan wastafel dengan pandangan menerawang. "Sepertinya Jongin item hamil" Gumam sehun sambil menatap ke arah langit-langit(plafon). Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya yang sedari tadi mengawasi Jongin ke arah Sehun karena telinganya secara tidak sengaja menangkapgumaman Sehun- walaupun tidak jelas. Baekhyun memandang Sehun dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat naik. "hey Hun? Tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil lekat menatap ke arah Sehun yang memandanginya dengan tatapan datar. Baekhyun jadi tergoda untuk mencabik wajah itu sungguh. Ekspresi yang menjengkelkan. Baekhyun jadi uring-uringan sendiri -_-

"Apa hyung? Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, Sehun berbohong.

Jongin kembali dari dapur setelah menyelesaikan urusanya. Menghampiri Baekhyun dan juga Sehun yang tengah terduduk di atas sofa. Sehun mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Kai yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Jongin, kau kenapa? Hamil yah?".

Nyutt!

"Aaaa Baek-hyung kenapa mencubitku? sakit!". Ringis Sehun sambil mengusap-usap lengan kekarnya yang mendapatkan cubitan penuh perasaan yang di berikan oleh Baekhyun. Lengan Sehun terasa panas dan terbakar. Cubitan Baekhyun terasa begitu nyeri.

"HAMIL JIDATMU PESEK(?) -_-. Jangan konyol, hun!" Sehun merengut, oke sebaiknya Sehun diam saja. Sepertinya Baekhyun sedang PMS(?). Begitulah pikir Sehun.

"Jongin gwaenchanayo?". Tanya Baekhyun kepada Jongin yang masih berdiri di samping sofa. Entah mengapa amarah yang tadi membelenggu dalam sukma Baekhyun mendadak hilang seketika di saat melihat dongsaengnya ini mual-mual.

Jongin mengangguk, kemudian melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke arah Baekhyun, bersimpuh di depan Baekhyun -sungkem lebih tepatnya-. Baekhyun melebarkan kedua bola matanya-kaget. Ada apa dengan Jongin? Baru saja Baekhyun hendak membuka mulut sebelum- "Baek-hyung ma'afkan aku.. Maafkan diriku yang telah lancang meminum jus buatanmu. Jangan menghajarku, hyung... kumohon...Bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo-istriku jika melihat suami tercintanya pulang dengan keadaan mengenaskan? Bagaimana?-srotttt- Dia pasti sedih sekali, hyung~". Sehun sweatdrop. 'Kyungsoo hyung yang malang' pikir Sehun.

Baekhyun cengo. Oh astaga!

"Ya, Jongin!. Ingusmu mengotori pakaianku!. Dan apa tadi? Kyungsoo istrimu? Ck. Berkhayalmu terlalu tinggi!".

Jongin cemberut. "Kyunsoo memang bukan istriku. Dia kan pendamping hidu-aduhh!". Jongin mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya baru saja di jitak dengan keras oleh seseorang. Jongin menggeram, marah. "YA! Kurang ajar sekali kau berani menji-ehhh? Kyungie~ hehe" Nyali Jongin menciut setalah ia menoleh kebelakang. Di belakang Jongin berdirilah Kyungsoo yang sedang melotot sambil menenteng wajan penggorengan. Jongin merasa dunianya runtuh seketika. Keselamatanya sedang dalam bahaya sekarang. Jongin bergidik ngeri sa'at melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo- YANG SUMPAH DEMI APA TETEP KELIATAN UNYUUU/SALAHHH/- yang memancarkan aura gelap dan sukses membuat bulu roma Jongin meremang seketika. Jongin hanya bisa berdoa supaya kepalanya masih dalam keadaan utuh sampai besok pagi.

Kyungsoo memelototi Jongin yang sedang gemetaran dan bermandikan oleh keringat. Bibir sexy-nya membentuk sebuah seringaian tipis yang lagi-lagi sekses membuat Jongin menelan salivanya susah-susah. Jongin gugup. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu wow- so sexy*plak*. Iya serius! Rasa takut Jongin langsung menghilang dengan seketika. Digantikan oleh pikiran-pikiran mesum yang membuatnya lupa akan bahaya yang sedang mengancamnya. Ingat Jongin!. Kyungsoo masih membawa penggorengan!. Penggorengan yang bisa melukai mu kapan saja.

"Tadi kau bilang apa, item? Pendamping hidup yah? Ouh~ Aku rasa kau berkhayal terlalu tinggi, yeobo~" Baekhyun dan Sehun berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawa mereka yang menyangkut di tenggorokan. Jangan sampai tawa kalian merusak suasana, okay?

Jongin menelan salivanya susah-susah di saat telapak tangan kyungsoo yang halus membelai permukaan wajahnya dengan gerakan seduktif. Jongin merasa kalau sesuatu yang berada di antara kedua kakinya mulai bangkit dengan perlahan. Kyungsoo menyeringai puas saat melihat raut wajah kekasihnya yang nampak bodoh. "k-kyung~. ke kamar yuk?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya bingung karena ucapan kekasihnya ini. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Kyungsoo bisa bingung. Dia memang masih polos teman-teman. Well, Tadi itu sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menggoda kekasih tercintanya saja. Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam tentang Kyungie hanya karena ia telah berhasil membuat Kai hard hanya dengan belainya/?/.

"Kai maksudmu apa?" Jongin menghela nafas. Mengumpat-umpat di dalam hati. Kenapa ia bisa mempunyai kekasih yang kelewat polos seperti Kyungsoo? Kenapa ia bisa mempunyai kekasih yang kelewat menggoda seperti Kyungsoo? kenapa ia gampang sekali berpikiran mesum hanya dengan sentuhan halus tangan kekasihnya? Kenapa Jongdae berwajah kotak? Kenapa Chanyeol bertubuh tinggi menjulang seperti jerapah? Kenapa Baekhyun labih manis ketimbang Kyungsoo?Kenapa ia lahir dengan mempunyai dua kaki?(?) , kenapa yang terpilih menjadi presiden di Indonesia itu pak Jokowi? kenapa-asdfhhjkljkljkljkl bla bla bla- dan akhirnya Kai pun memilih untuk terjun dari monas sekarang juga/? -_- /salah adegannnn! ulang ulang!

"Kyungsoo sayang? main yuk? Kita main kuda-kudaan di kamar aja bagaimana? Nanti Kai yang jadi kudanya dan Kyungie yang jadi Kusirnya, eottae?". Kyungsoo nampak menimang-nimang ajakan Kai. Mata bulatnya melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan Sehun yang tengah terbahak-bahak sambil menggigiti meja(?). Baekhyun yang merasa di pandangi/cielah/ pun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya meminta saran. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Berfikir sejenak kemudian mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sambil bergumam 'terima saja'. Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Di tatapnya Kai yang tengah memandanginya penuh harap.

"Baiklah. Kajja, Kai" Oh baby Kyungie yang malang -_-

"YES. THANKS GOD! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BABY KYUNGIEEE MUMUMU"

"Iya i live you to- YA! JONGIN TURUNKAN AKUU~" Jongin tidak perduli. Ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar dengan Kyungsoo yang meronta dalam gendonganya.

"Jongin! aku lupa kalau aku tengah memasak tadi. JONGIN! YACH JONGIN! TURUNKAN AKUU..."

CEKLEK! BRAK!

Baekhyun dan Sehun meringis saat mendengar debuman pintu yang dii banting dengan keras menyapu indra pendengaran mereka. Baekhyun dan Sehun saling berpandangan. Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perutnya. Matanya sedikit berair karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tawa. Sehun tersenyum simpul saat melihat hyung kesayanganya tertawa begitu lepas dan cantik. Mata yang menyipit, membuat lengkungan seperti bulan sabit yang nampak begitu menawan dan manis. Sehun jadi teringat pada Luhan. Alangkah besarnya rasa rindu Sehun kepada hyung sekaligus Couple nya itu. Sehun rindu mata Luhan. Sehun rindu mata rusa itu. Sehun rindu bagaimana cara Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar di saat Luhan berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Sehun rindu rusa kecilnya. Sehun merasakan hatinya berdenyut perih dan terasa sesak. Sehun rindu wajah cantik Luhan yang selalu ia kecup dengan mesra sebelum mereka berlabuh kedunia mimpi(saat exo-M dan exo-K berkumpul dalam satu Dorm). Sebagian hati Sehun telah hilang. Bukan hilang sebenarnya. Sebagian hati Sehun talah raib di bawa terbang ke China oleh luluDeer-nya.

Sehun mengusap air mata nya yang secara tidak sengaja menetes tanpa bisa ia cegah. Alangkah hampanya hidup Sehun tanpa ada rusa kecil yang menemaninya. Sehun ingin Luhan kembali~ , Sehun ingin Luhan kembali kesini dan memeluknya. Seperti yang biasanya di lakukan oleh Luhan di saat Sehun sedang bersedih.

Sehun mencengkeram dada sebelah krinya yang terasa sakit. Seolah tertusuk oleh benda yang tak kasat mata. Melupakan keberadaan Baekhyun yang tengah memandanginya secara intens. Sehun merasakan ada sepasang tangan mungil yang meelingkari perutnya. Itu Baekhyun-bukan Luhan. Sehun tersenyum getir. Yah~ setidaknya ia masih punya sembilan Hyung yang selalu ada di sampingnya di saat ia tengah terpuruk. Walaupun tanpa Luhan.

"Hun. masih ada hyung disini".

Sehun tersenyum hangat sambil mengusak surai hitam Baekhyun yang terasa begitu lembut untuk di sentuh. Nyaris sama seperti surai keemasan-nya Luhan yang terasa halus. Bahkan Sehun masih mengingat secara jelas bagaimana tekstur dan aroma dari rambut Luhan yang begitu memabukan. Lagi- Sehun tersenyum miris.

"Hyung ap-"

"EHEM!" Sehun gagal menyelesaikan rangkaian kalimatnya di saat sebuah deheman mengintrupsi kegiatanya. Sehun berdecak sebal. Siapa yang berani mangacaukan moment menenangkan seperti ini? . Sehun berniat mencaci manusia yang membuat mood-nya yang sudah buruk menjadi semakin buruk . Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakangg, dan-

JEDERRR/?

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Sehun berani bersumpah jikalau tatapan yang di layangkan Chanyeol kepadanya itu sukses membuat bulu romanya meremang dan berjoget-joget.

GLEK! . Sehun menelan ludahnya dan menahan nafas di saat melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan garang. Tentu saja Sehun tau apa penyebab Park Chanyeol menjadi sedikit menyeramkan seperti ini? Apalagi kalau bukan karena tangan Baekhyun yang masih melingkar di pinggang-nya?. Baekhyun yang menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol pun sontak melepaskan pelukanya dari pinggang Sehun. Baekhyun nyaris memekik saking kagetnya di saat matanya bersiborok dengan mata Chanyeol yang tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Mendadak wajah Baekhyun terasa menghangat di saat seklebatan memori tentang -Chanyeol yang nampak sexy setelah mandi- hinggap di otaknya. Baekhyun merona di saat Chanyeol mengerling ke arahnya. dengan langkah yang malu-malu ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri belakang sofa. Di tubruknya tubuh raksasa kekasihnya dengan tubuhnya yang mungil. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Alangkah besarnya rasa cinta Baekhyun kepada makhluk yang tengah mengecupi lehernya dengan lembut ini. Baekhyun menggelinjang geli di saat tangan Chanyeol menyusup ke kadalam kemejanya dan meraba-raba bagian tubuh dan kulitnya yang sangat sensitif terhadap sentuhan.

Chanyeol menyentuh titik-titik tersensitif Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang di buat selembut dan semenggoda mungkin. Chanyeol melirik kearah Sehun yang tengah melotot karena pemandangan yang di suguhkan di depan matanya yang masih polos, secara langsung dan tanpa sensor. Secara langsung bro! . Sehun merasakan bahwa nafasnya mulai berderu dengan cepat secepat gerakan Chanyeol yang tengah membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun satu persatu. Wajah Sehun semakin memerah tak karuan di saat netranya menangkap Chanyeol tengah melumat bibir Baekhyun yang tergolek lemah di pelukan Chanyeol. Mata Sehun membulat disaat menyadari bahwa tangan Chanyeol yang satunya-yang tidak terpakai untuk menopang tubuh Baekhyun- tengah begerak ke bawah. Menyentuh kejantanan Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus celana dan mengurut -nya dengan gerakan pelan yang teratur. Kuping Sehun terasa terbakar di saat indra pendengaranya yang satu ini dapat mendengar dengan jelas desahan-desahan Baekhyun yang menyerukan nama Chanyeol dengan nada yang sexual. Sehun merinding. Sangat. Darahnya terpompa dengan deras. Sehun tak tahan lagi.

oke cukup! sepertinya Sehun butuh ke kamar kecil sekarang.

Sehun melompat dari sofa dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi dengan gerakan secepat kilat. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun menghentikan acara mengulum nipple Baekhyun sejenak guna meledakan tawanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Chanyeol menghetikan tawanya di saat sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan mulus di jidatnya yang sexy. Chanyeol mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap jidatnya yang terasa sedikit sakit. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan garang.

Apa-apaan? Chanyeol berniat memperkosa Baekhyun di depan orang lain eoh?

"Sakit baek. Kenapa kau menjitak jidatku?" Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol dengan sedikit keras."Akhh. ampun sayang ampun!".

"Maksudmu apa Yeol?. Kau berniat memperkosaku di depan Sehun begitu?" Chanyeol menggeleng. "Bukan, Baek. Aku hanya sedikit memberinya pelajaran karena ia telah lancang memeluk kekasih ku yang manis ini". Chanyeol berucap sambil mencubit hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas. baekyun merona. Wajahnya terasa hangat sampai ketelinga. Park Chanyeol selalu tau bagaimana membuat Baekhyun tersipu hebat.

Chanyeol terkikik melihat wajah manis kekasihnya yang bersemu merah. manis sekali. Chanyeol mengelus pundak Baekhyun yang terekspose(karena baju Baekhyun melorot sampai pinggang. intinya Baekhyun nyaris topless). Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat di saat Chanyeol membenturkan bibirnya yang sexy ke pundak Baekhyun yang mulus. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menerima sengatan-sengatan listrik yang terasa menyetrum seluruh persendianya. Baekhyun lemas. chanyeol menyeringai.

"Sayangku... " Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya. Baekhyun menahan nafas.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun ingin di perawani eoh?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/REMOVE?

.

.

A/N. YOOO HALOO ^^ *lambai-lambai Chanbaek/?

myueheh gimana? Seru tidak? tidak ya? gapapa sih saya setrong(?) :'v *lap ingus.

ini FF pertama saya kawan... Maafkan saya jika gajelas banget/slapped/ p

Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya tp beginilah hasilnya *terisak-isak(?)

Btw~ ini saya nulisnya pake aplikasi Microsoft untuk andro loh .-. cius! jadi maaf kalo betantakan. *bow*nyungsep

Ini ff percobaan saya(?). Saya gapunya bakat buat jadi seorang penulis cius. Saya nulis FF ini iseng-iseng sih sebenernya. Ngeliatin author-author favo saya kok saya juga jd pengen buat nulis/killed/? yaudahlah ya. kebanyakan nyerocos saya mah.

Aa udah pada liat papi yeol di MV rewind belom? AAA SUMPAH PAPI YEOLLO MAKIN LAMA MAKIN GANTENG/CIPOK CHANYEOL/?

BE A GOOD READER PLEASE~

SO? Mind to review?

.-.


End file.
